Fallout oneshots
by tacos4life
Summary: A series of fallout one shots in no particular order. Mostly revolving around the courier. At least until I get bored with that.
1. transportalponder!

So this is mostly to help combat writers block, I won't have a regular update pattern. I always have little ideas and thoughts about Fallout: New Vegas that I wish I could just write down. So, here it is.

* * *

"Just make a god damn decision!"

"A man who does not think and plan long ahead will find trouble right at his door."

"What? What is that even supposed to mean?"

Arcade Gannon sat in the penthouse of the lucky thirty eight, listening to Veronica and Courier Six argue over what to do with the remaining NCR presence in New Vegas.

He spoke up, "It's confucius."

Veronica shifted her befuddled gaze between Arcade and the Courier, "It's confusing is what it is."

The trio heard soft laughter coming from a room down the hall.

"Well look at that, I figured she would sleep through the entire day after a night like that." The courier said, perhaps a little bit too loud.

"Shut yer damn mouth, 'fore I come shut it for ya'!" Cass yelled back.

"Like you could even manage to get out of bed right now!" He yelled back with a smile on his face.

There was silence for a few moments, before soft footsteps and a creaking door.

"Here we go again." Veronica said in an annoyed tone. The courier was already at the elevator doors, impatiently waiting for them to open.

Arcade barely had time to blink before Cass came hurtling through the darkened hallway, immediately heading for the elevator. Shouting obscenities the whole way.

Courier Six just barely managed to close the doors before she could reach him. They all knew where he was headed. Arcade turned his head to look at one of the monolithic windows overlooking the neon city. After waiting a few short seconds, he saw a man zip downward past the window with a strange gun pointed at his head and a goofy smile on his face. He didn't bother to investigate further. No one did.

"One o' these days that damn thang ain't gunna werk, we'll see who's laughin' then." Cass said, barely hiding her smile.


	2. Much ado about Caesar

"Are you seriously thinking of helping the legion?" Arcade asked. "Do you have any idea who they are, what they do?"

"The supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting." The courier responded, as enigmatic as always.

"What?" Was all Arcade managed to say.

The courier turned to Arcade, locking eyes with him in the process. "Do you trust me?"

Arcade looked away momentarily, blindsided by the sudden, intense question. "Of course I do."

Courier Six turned back to his binoculars. "Then trust me on this, I know what I'm doing. Just like I knew what I was doing with Benny, just like I knew what I was doing with Dixon, and just like I know what I'm doing with House."

Arcade couldn't argue there, he saw firsthand the intelligence and lethality Six was capable of.

They stood on top of a rocky hill overlooking Cotton Wood Cove. Boone was somewhere on the other side of the encampment, no doubt itching to start shooting. Just yesterday, they were planning an assault on the legion stronghold. That was until Vulpes Inculta delivered the 'Mark of Caesar' to Six with a request to speak with the man. Immediately he began forming a plan, a plan he refused to share with the other members of the group. Arcade was honestly surprised Boone agreed to come along. Cass and Veronica both stayed at the Lucky 38. Bringing women to a legion fort was not a good idea.

"Just be careful around these guys, okay?" Arcade responded.

"You too." The courier said without emotion.

"Oh trust me, I wi- wait, what?" Arcade asked.

"You're coming with me." Six said, barely containing his goofy smile.

"You must be joking." He asked.

"Nope, not even a little." Was the Couriers response.

"You expect me to politely conduct myself in the presence of that sociopath?" Arcade almost yelled.

"Yes." Was the simple reply.

Arcade stared at The Courier for a moment before slumping his shoulders. "Dammit, let's get it over with then."

* * *

I really don't feel like I captured arcades character at all here. It just didn't seem to flow at all.


	3. Does the House Always Win?

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Veronica's voice slices through the sleep muddled consciousness of Rose of Sharon Cassidy.

"House wants me to destroy the bunker." Cass hears Six say in an eerily calm tone.

"... And you're considering it?" That one was Boone.

"Now come on Boss, there's now way you're even thinking of helping this pendejo, right?" That was definitely Raul. Damn it, that means she needs to get up.

"Now why is it that all the good meetings start without me?" Cass says while walking down the hall.

"Same reason you can't ever seem to find your pants." Six says lightly, smirking in the direction of her bare legs.

"Still manages to put the hat on though." Raul's growling voice points out from somewhere behind her.

"Can we get back to the topic at hand please?" Veronica nearly begs.

"Yes, House wants me to destroy the Brotherhood of Steel bunker at Hidden Valley." Six explains, much more seriously. "... and yes, I'm considering it."

That really set Veronica off, Cass was gonna need her whiskey.

"Are you kidding me!? How could you even think about doing something so maniacally insane?"

"Shut up." Six replied.

"Wha-"

" !" He was yelling now. That was new. Now if Cass could just find her whiskey bottle.

"I am in charge here and I make the decisions, if you don't like the decisions that I make then you are free to leave right now." Six finished. God dammit where is that bottle!?

There! right there! A glint, on the floor by that desk! No, empty bottle, time for a whiskey run. Why is it so quiet in there? She should probably go check it out, right after she finds her pants. There they are, alright, into the lions den- whoa.

"Where'd you get power armor?" Cass asks Six as she walks into the hallway to see everyone dressed in full combat gear.

"Elder McNamara gave it to him, after he earned the brotherhood's trust." Oh if looks could kill.

"Alright everyone, I'll be back in a minute." Six says, walking into the elevator with a particularly large assortment of guns. Why is that securitron on the floor?

It wasn't until Cass heard the sound of explosions and gunfire float downstairs that she understood exactly what was happening.

* * *

Whew, it's been a while since I've written anything. Hopefully it's like riding a bike, I still need to learn. That was supposed to be humor. Anyway, here ya guys go. Almost forgot what I was doing here.


	4. And the World Stopped

"It's beautiful out here."

The courier rolled over to get a good look at the woman speaking to him. He loved it when she took off her hat, the way her hair framed her face made her look so beautiful. Not to understate her constant beauty, this was just different. Seeing her like this, no hat, no shoes, unbuttoned shirt. The starlight danced upon her face, illuminating her adorable freckles and trademark smirk.

This was the first time they had tried this. They talked about it a lot, but now it was actually happening. It was Six's idea, late one night, her pleading face peering up at him through fiery red hair pooling onto his already hot chest.

"Don't go, he'll kill you." She said desperately.

"I have to, I need to at least try for diplomacy." He responded patiently, this was the fourth time they were having this conversation. This time, though, she surprised him with a passionate kiss, pulling away and staring deep into his icy blue eyes.

"We should try sleeping on the roof sometime." He said.

She didn't speak, just nodded her head before gently placing it back on his chest.

And now they were here, and Six couldn't help but think that it was the greatest idea he'd ever had. Everyone else was inside, undoubtedly nervous. The battle for Hoover Dam was tomorrow, and Six was planning the single biggest military coup in known history. So many variables, so many things to go wrong. There was no way of knowing what would happen the next day. But as the enigmatic courier stared into the eyes of his fiery angel, he knew everything would be okay, as long as she was by his side.

"Okay you have got to stop staring at me." She spoke up, smirk turning into a smile as she rolled on top of him, perfect red hair framing a perfect freckled face.

* * *

Okay, I'm sure you guys can feel the awkward on this one. I was listening to pandora and "I will follow you into the dark" by death cab for cutie came on, I couldn't stop myself. And then right afterwards "My Love" by the bird and the bee comes on. I mean really? There's no way I could stop myself from writing something mushy! This is my first time writing something like this so be gentle in the reviews if you think it's really bad.


	5. Storytime!

Ok, so this is loosely based on something that actually happened when I was playing through the game on very easy.

* * *

Craig Boone managed to keep his composure as he heard Six recount one of their latest adventures.

"Ok ok, so we're tryin' to make it back to New Vegas right?" He was obviously drunk, the group was staying the night at the atomic wrangler. Although the majority of the group was still at the lucky thirty-eight, Boone, Six, and Veronica decided to go technology-hunting in the areas surrounding vaults.

"And *hic* we had to pass through Sloan to get there. Anyway, we make it to Sloan and everyone starts talking about this 'Deathclaw problem' they've been havin'. So naturally…" He paused, the sniper didn't know whether it was for dramatic effect or if he was going to throw up. It ended up being the second one. The entire table erupted in laughter, Veronica managed to fall out of her chair. Boone had no idea so many people were listening.

"Sorry about that." Six managed to say after wiping his sleeve across his face. "Anyway, naturally, we- _I_ decided we would take it upon ourselves to fix the problem." Gasps could be heard all across the table. "I kn- I know right? So Boone and I are skulking around the area, picking off deathclaws as quick as we can. Which mind you, is not very fast at all."

"And you guys made me stay at the town!" Veronica interjected, mock-sadness in her voice.

"We're getting there, we're getting there. So we decide to split up, which turns out to be a terrible idea. Show of hands, how many of you have ever seen a deathclaw alpha?" Of course no one but Six, Boone, and Veronica raise their hands.

"Right, well I run into one, and manage to piss it off with a few grenades from my baby here." He gestures at his 25mm grenade APW. "Now, at this point I'm absolutely positive I'm going to die. I mean, I'm back-pedaling as fast as I can, launching explosives at this massive nightmare… thing. Boone over there is shooting at it, but it just keeps moving towards me. Like nothing we were doing could even faze it. So I just start sprinting towards the rocky area, hoping to find some cover before it reaches me. And I shit-you-not, as I'm passing underneath a little out-cropping, Fucking 'Ronnie over here jumps out of nowhere and _punches it in the face!"_ At this point the entire room was listening, and they all looked straight to Veronica, who was red in the face from holding in laughter. "An-and then the thing just stares at her! And she's staring right back, I have never *hic* ever seen a deathclaw look so surprised."

Veronica was now on the table with her hands on her hips in a mock-bravado fashion.

"And then…." This pause was definitely for dramatic effect. Wait, no, he threw up again. "Sorry *hic* sorry again. Anyway, and then…"

Veronica decided to interject, "BOOM!" while bending down and slamming her fists on the table, nearly losing her balance.

"That's right," Six continued, "The fuckers head blew straight off his body."

"Bullshit." A member of the audience commented.

Dammit, here it comes.

"Then what is… THIS?!" Six says, pulling the things severed head out of his bag.

"Jesus Christ man! You just carried that all the way back with you?" Someone asked.

"Why yes I did, for the express purpose of proving my st-story when somebody *hic* called bullshit." Six answered.

* * *

Well? Tell me what you guys think.


End file.
